Starts with a Kiss
by lcebergs
Summary: A new year makes way for new beginnings. Harry and Draco end up the prime example for house unity, now if only they could keep from wanting to kill each other every two seconds.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starts with a Kiss

Rating: M/NC-17 future chapters [explicit writing won't be posted on this site]

Summary: A new year makes way for new beginnings. Harry and Draco end up the prime example for house unity, now if only they could keep from wanting to kill each other every two seconds.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

A/N: Tremendous fun writing this one, oddly enough I feel like this one will end up being my smuttiest of fics when it starts off pretty clean heh. Set in an ambiguous time period as always :') -lcebergs.

* * *

[1]

"Well, I suppose we always knew it was going to end this way, Malfoy."

There was no response, unabashed Harry continued in a somber voice.

"You and me end up killing each other."

Malfoy threw him an unamused look from across the room and gave the chains another insistent pull. Harry rolled his eyes and went back to counting the tiles on the ceiling. If the prat didn't want to talk then fine, he'd be mute as well.

There was a lengthy silence before Harry heard a small cough and more clinking of chains.

"In _my_ perspective, Potter, it was only _you_ who got...killed." Malfoy seemed to have pondered the last bit of the sentence before finishing lamely. Harry glared at Malfoy and flipped him off, though his finger was pointed at an awkward angle as the chains kept his wrists pretty closely constrained to the ground. Malfoy took to flipping him off at the weird angle as well before Harry presumed he went back to thinking the prat-like things Malfoys usually thought of.

Harry thudded his head against the cold stone brick at an erratic pace before starting to reminisce about the previous events that had landed them both in this prickly situation. And to think, Harry bitterly noted, it had all started with a kiss.

There was an almost deafening sound of chatter as Harry took to glancing at the clock for the hundredth time. What on earth was keeping Hermione? He mulled over the possibilities of Hermione disbanding the project but knew that was about as likely as Hagrid giving up his care for creatures. Dumbledore had already left with the excuse of needing to eat more lemon drops (to which Harry snorted) and most of the other 'recruits' had left as well. The word recruit was used loosely as most of them had been forced to come, Harry's reason being Hermione was his friend.

Harry yawned and took to filing his papers. The meeting for U.G.T.Y. or Unity for the Good of Tomorrow's Young, had just started, leaving Harry wondering how Hermione had always managed to work out the most horrible acronyms, this one looking remarkably like the word ugly. He glanced around the large classroom, students from various houses all gathered to promote house unity in a new groundbreaking idea put forth by Hermione, or at least that's what it said on the recruitment papers. It looked more like free time to piss around to Harry.

Harry glanced at the clock again and was surprised when he heard a familiar drawl amongst the shuffling of feet and chatter. "Not that this isn't...fascinating," Malfoy said whilst pacing the room, "but where is that stupid girl? Honestly, the rudeness. I've got places to go...people to shag...the works."

Ron, seated next to Harry, scoffed at Malfoy's remark while scraping a knife against toast. Ron always managed to find the oddest times to eat, Harry thought, mildly amused. "Places to go he says...probably Mungo's...only mental people would shag him anyway..." Ron muttered, looking darkly at his burnt toast. Malfoy stopped mid step to glare at Ron before marching over, grabbing Ron's toast, and dropping it to the floor to be crushed by his foot.

"Oi!"

Harry sniggered at Ron's previous remark but stopped, catching Malfoy's deathly look. "What are you even doing here, Malfoy?" Ron bit out as he stared glumly at the remains of his breakfast. "Trust me, Weasley, the last thing I would want to do is hang around the likes of you. But as you should've already realised, I was asked_ personally_ by the Professors to attend this sad attempt of intermingling." Malfoy finished with a smug look, making sure to say the last part rather loudly. Harry sighed and went back to shuffling the various bits of papers around.

The door opened with a large bang as Hermione emerged, looking ecstatic at the turnout of students as she glanced around. "Oh good! I was hoping today would be better. Must remind myself to thank the Professors. Welcome everyone and thank you for attending the second meeting of U.G.T.Y." There was a cough in the room that strongly resembled the word "ugly" which Hermione promptly ignored. "I'd like you all to be seated, and please try to sit next to someone new!" Hermione finished quickly, noting that everyone seemed to be ignoring her and shuffled to sit with members of their own house. The Slytherin turnout was pitifully small Harry saw as he counted a total of 4 members. "Well...okay, that's alright. We'll have plenty of time to get you all out of your comfort zones."

There was an unenthusiastic mumble of agreements throughout the room. Hermione turned to Harry, a pleading look in her eyes. Harry sighed; he knew there would be a catch. There was always a catch. He stood up, feeling incredibly awkward as an amount of almost fifty students turned to face him. He always found it hard to speak to the public, but a deal was a deal, and Harry wouldn't have to worry about homework for the next week. "Uh...right. Right. So...welcome," Harry paused for the bits of applause that mainly came from the Gryffindor section before continuing, "well it's started. Um, let's all try to get along well and...good...and...right." Harry sat down abruptly, feeling the strong urge to flee bubble within him.

Hermione stood looking at Harry for a second, a puzzled look on her face, before clearing her throat. "What Harry meant to say is, congratulations for taking the first step to a brighter future. Now-" There was the chiming of a clock that indicated the start of classes, to which the entire room started to pack their belongings and leave. "Come back on Tuesday! There's going to be refreshments!" Hermione shouted over the overwhelming sound of students' chatter. Soon, Hermione gave up trying to remind the students and pulled Ron and Harry into study hall.

"I almost thought you were cool, Mione'." Ron stuffed a chocolate frog in his mouth to which Harry grimaced, he couldn't get over how the frogs still looked like live, albeit dark brown, frogs. "Please, Ron, spare me your ideologies. We both know they're nothing to marvel over," Hermione muttered, her eyes practically glued to the piece of parchment laid in front of her. Harry took to leaning against his chair and watching the various students flounder about, an occasional one or two stopping to give him a glance.

Harry flicked a piece of lint off of his robes and stared at the clock. Bugger, study hall still lasted for another hour. Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron bickering as usual and decided they probably couldn't be bothered to go out somewhere with him. He gathered his things and did a little salute farewell to his friends, who barely noticed he was leaving, before scurrying off outside. _Lucky I brought this thing along, _Harry thought as he pulled out his invisibility cloak from his bag. Hogsmeade would have to serve as his distraction for the day. He pulled the cloak tightly around him, and made his way into the bustling crowds of wizards and witches.

He idly walked around, stopping to glance at the various wares when he noticed a familiar face pass him by. _Malfoy. Better avoid him if I don't want to get caught. _He quickly walked past, and though he_ honestly_ tried to avoid it, he managed to slam his foot firmly unto Malfoy's foot before skittering off. He had honestly tried, but who wouldn't take that chance if invisible?

Harry walked into The Three Broomsticks and casually ordered a butterbeer, hoping Madame Rosmerta wouldn't ask why he wasn't in school and go off on an escapade on the importance of attendance. He paid for the drink and sat in one of the dimly lit corners, people watching and more importantly getting a much needed rest. It went well for a couple of hours as Harry groggily sat, sipping his third Butterbeer in solitude when a sharp voice emitted from the silence.

"Ooh! Now if it isn't my lucky day...Mr. Harry Potter, you do seem to be alone, I don't think you would mind if I sit and have a chat, would you?" Without waiting for Harry's response, Rita Skeeter slid into one of the chairs across from Harry and smiled, her nails clinking against the table. Harry inwardly grimaced, his grogginess left him with the inability to quickly respond with a _I would very much mind, now do you mind getting your slimy arse away from me? _before Skeeter batted her eyes at Harry and quickly jotted something down.

Harry sat up straight and glanced at Madame Rosmerta, who had been looking at him inquisitively but continued polishing the beer glasses. "I think I'm going to go to school..." Harry muttered and stood up, but was quickly pulled back to his seat by Skeeter's vice-like grip. "Now Harry, that's no way to treat a lady. After all, I hear you're in a new group all about new chances and acceptance, am I right?" Harry racked his brains for even an inkling of what Skeeter was talking about before sighing and resorting to giving a curt nod. Skeeter gave another smile with her blood-red lips before jotting more words down on parchment.

"_Ah!_ Speaking of that, I do believe I see another group member there. Mr. Malfoy!" At this, Harry whipped his head in the direction Skeeter's hand was waving to and saw Malfoy stare back curiously before slinking over. _Bugger _Harry thought, as this day was turning into a good example of why he'd never be truant again. Malfoy looked at both Skeeter and Harry before sneering at Harry, obviously thinking this mock interview was intended and that Harry was grubbing for fame. "Ms. Skeeter, I'm honoured. Call me Draco." Malfoy took her hand and planted a kiss, causing Skeeter to blush and whisper, "Oh, don't be silly my boy...dear me." It was at this point Harry felt like vomiting, whether it was due to the Butterbeer or simply Malfoy's presence he couldn't tell. Malfoy took the seat furthest from Harry and took great care not to look at him, which Harry wholeheartedly accepted.

"We were just talking, Draco, of the group you and Harry are in. The U.G-" Skeeter rummaged through her bag for a piece of torn off paper, glancing at it before resuming, "-Ah yes, T.Y., lovely of you to do so my dear." Malfoy smiled at Skeeter, though Harry had the strong feeling it was because he wanted to land the front page.

_Wanker._

Skeeter stood up very suddenly, causing Malfoy to jumped slightly in his seat Harry noted. She gestured over to her cameraman who had been seated far across from their table, waiting for her signal. "Oh I do love the youth, and all this friendship. I must have a photo, I won't take no for an answer!" Harry, whose mind was starting to get less foggy, felt horrified at the idea of taking a photo with Malfoy, and _worse_, a photo of _friendship._

Malfoy seemed to share the same sentiments as he visibly greyed and went to stand next to Harry, who had remained seated. Skeeter glanced from Harry to Malfoy expectantly, their faces both sallow and grim, before lowering her voice and saying, "Now...Harry. Wouldn't want it to get to the press that you aren't a team player would we? I mean, you surely aren't in the group just for name are you? Oh dear me..." Harry stood up immediately, knowing he'd never hear the end of it if Hermione saw a paper saying; _Harry Potter joins group to appear kind-But is he really for the unity?_ regardless if it was Malfoy he'd have to be in a mock friendship photo with.

"Lovely!" Skeeter exclaimed, ushering the cameraman to come closer. "Now stand a bit closer you too, no closer than that!" Skeeter practically glued them together at the shoulder before stepping back and admiring her work. "I do think this needs a bit more...oomph...Ah!" Harry's eyes widened as Skeeter placed his hand in Malfoy's and squeezed them together, as if that would cause their hands to stay in place. "Much better. Now you do really look lovely. Take the picture, Wilfred!" The cameraman, Wilfred apparently, obliged and started snapping photos left and right. Harry stood frozen, too shocked to even pull his hand away. He noted that Malfoy's hand was clammy, or was that his own? Harry glanced up at Malfoy and saw that Malfoy had done the same and was looking down at him. Malfoy leaned his head a bit closer to Harry's, while still looking at the camera. "Don't think you're fooling anyone one with this saint act," he whispered, pausing to pose for another picture. "The only ones who believe it are the ones who don't care enough to look beyond."

Harry threw him a look of absolute revulsion as the camera flashed away. "I hope you know, Malfoy, that there is nothing more I would love now than to feed you to a herd of angry hippogriffs." he said under his breath whilst smiling for another flash of camera. Malfoy, under the guise of shifting his pose, brought down his foot upon Harry which caused him to emit a small hiss. _Wanker. Wanker wanker wanker. _Harry nodded to conclude the session's end and willfully stepped away without realising Malfoy was still in hand. He wrenched his hand away and muttered "School" before hurrying away. He'd never, ever skip school again. Harry only sighed at the thought of the pages tomorrow, and how the headline would probably be; _Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, the best of friends!_


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Starts with a Kiss

Rating:M/NC-17 later chapters

Summary: A new year makes way for new beginnings. Harry and Draco end up the prime example for house unity, now if only they could keep from wanting to kill each other every two seconds.

Pairing: Draco/Harry

A/N: Hermione is devious, which makes her all the more fun. Maybe she's a drarry fan as well (heh heh).

* * *

[2]

When Harry entered the hall to see many students from each house turn in their seats to face him, he knew that the story had broke. Red faced and extremely embarrassed, Harry quickly scurried off to where Ron and Hermione sat, a vacant spot usually reserved for him.

Harry plopped down unto the seat and ignored the stares of the various Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and painfully Gryffindors as he spooned a bit of porridge into his mouth. There was a silence among his peers that Harry continued ignoring before Ron decidedly had enough and cleared his throat.

"Well…mate…I suppose you know we've all seen it," Ron mumbled, not really looking him in the eye. There was a a cough.

"Skeeter forced-" Harry began before Hermione interrupted him.

"I think it's_ wonderful_. Harry took the initiative and became friends with someone we all once abhorred as children." Hermione added catching Ron's look, "-but we have grown past that and you all could learn from Harry, who just joined U.G.T.Y." Hermione leaned in and stared at into Harry's eyes before saying with an even lower voice, "They can learn from you, _right_?"

Harry got the horrible feeling then that Hermione knew fully well that the friendship was a farce, but she wasn't going to be so quick as to let him admit it. Harry silently pleaded Hermione with his eyes, even shaking a small no before wincing in pain as Hermione pinched his thigh under the table. "OW!" The table mates were now all looking at him even more keenly, waiting for him to blow the whole thing over as a prank. After all, _him? _Friends with Malfoy? That was utter tosh.

Running a hand through his hair and glaring at Hermione, he muttered a 'yeah' before eating another spoonful of porridge. Ron's mouth opened slightly to which Hermione threw in a little chickpea. He spluttered and wiped his mouth before throwing Hermione a look of anger.

"World has gone mad. I'm telling you Hermione, next you'll be wanting to start something else crazy!" Ron said, his face still twisted at the taste of chickpeas. Hermione smiled as she sipped some water, "Oh, I've got a few things in mind…"

Harry was walking up to the Gryffindor common room before he felt someone pounce on him from behind. "OW! WHAT THE HELL!" He turned to see Ron sheepishly grinning at him. "I've got to talk to you, before 'Mione comes along." Harry was dragged into a more secluded area before being sat down by Ron, who looked at him with a solemn expression.

"Alright…Spill everyth-"

"Skeeterforcedmetoposewiththeprat," Harry forced out in one breath. "She'd heard I joined Hermione's dumb club. Was holding it against me. Whole thing is fake, _of course_." Ron looked relieved and patted Harry on the back consolingly.

"Never doubted you for a second. She's not going to let you forget it, though." Ron grinned at Harry's grim expression. "Knowing how much she's into that bloody club, she might even make you two meet up again!" At those words, Ron gave a shudder. Harry sighed and stood up, pulling Ron to the common room along with him.

"I couldn't really tell you before, I was sure she was going to murder me right on the spot," Harry explained, looking at the portrait. Ron nodded and had a dreamy expression while murmuring, "Fizzing Whizzbees," and stepping back to let the portrait swing open. "I've got to admit, that part was pretty hot," Ron answered in response to Harry's questioning look. He smacked Ron upside the head before clambering inside.

Harry sighed, heading to his room. He let out a guttural sound as he spotted an item on his bed he really hoped he wouldn't have to see, ever. The magazine which lay on his duvet showed a moving photograph of a pained Harry and an equally pained Malfoy holding hands with their heads leaning close to one another, the big bold horrid title; **_Loving friends Draco and Harry Potter join hands in union, Hogwarts shows inter-house relations at last!_**

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Saying no will make me deduct 90 points from Slytherin, Malfoy."

"Deduct a thousand for all I care, Granger, the answer is still no." Malfoy managed to maintain a disgusted expression as Hermione looked nearly close to exploding from fury.

"All I'm asking for is a demonstration of unity!" Hermione shouted. They had been yelling for the duration of the meeting, so much so that most of the members had now tuned them out.

Malfoy scoffed and looked at Hermione as if she was the scum of the earth and turned his back to her. Hermione gaped at Malfoy and stared at his back, probably thinking of what hexes she could throw at him right that second.

Hermione whipped around to face Harry, who had been levitating his pencil to prod Ron in the back. He stopped when noticing Hermione and winced, expecting the worse.

"Perhaps…" Hermione started, bitingly, "It would be best for you to discuss this with your new friend." Malfoy glanced at Harry and sneered, he almost resembled a bull in the ring with smoke coming from its nostrils. "Don't. Even. Dare. Mud-AH!" Malfoy yelped as a pencil stabbed him in the arse and glared at Harry who innocently looked away.

Malfoy stomped up to Harry, who stared at him back, unwaveringly. "Don't get cocky, Potter." Malfoy spat. "Just because you were pictured with a Malfoy doesn't mean you can go telling people we're friends. You're far too beneath me to even dream such a thing." Harry stared disbelievingly. The article was the one claiming they were friends, not him! It was Malfoy's own fault for wanting to get on Skeeter's good side for the front page anyway.

Harry glowered and stood up before there was an 'ahem' and they both turned to see Dumbledore smiling at them, his eyes twinkling. Malfoy threw another look of revulsion at Harry before joining the other Slytherins.

Dumbledore took the stand, Hermione at his right looking extremely proud as many of the U.G.T.Y members stood, looking bored and sullen. "I believe…I have a proposition. It has come to my attention that one of you has done something very brave…and I will reward that bravery by bestowing one of the prefects joint bedrooms, unused until now…to those special two."

There was a silence within the room as Hermione smiled triumphantly at Malfoy. There was movement of heads left and right as they whispered, _is he serious?_

It was at this moment Harry felt his hands go immediately clammy and his heart start pounding violently. Harry felt all eyes on him and could only sit frigid in his seat as his eyes searched for Malfoy's. Their eyes met and it was in agreement for that one moment what both their expressions showed, translating the phrase going through both their minds..

Oh shit.


End file.
